


Cause Your Presence Still Lingers Here

by Aqualina_Sky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Not Happy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Sad Ending, Schizophrenia, scizophrenic!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualina_Sky/pseuds/Aqualina_Sky
Summary: James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes and Steven “Steve” Grant Rogers had gotten married on September 14th, 2012. Steve had died on January 27th, 2018. Bucky had been admitted to Stark Memorial Asylum a mere 8 months later. He would die in the same Asylum 47 years later.





	Cause Your Presence Still Lingers Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad. It has no redeeming qualities. It's just really fucking sad. Thanks to my friend (Fuck you, asshole) who gave me the idea.

It had happened so fast. The light had turned, the truck hadn’t stopped, a crash, and then nothing. 

James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes and Steven “Steve” Grant Rogers had gotten married on September 14th, 2012. Steve had died on January 27th, 2018. Bucky had been admitted to Stark Memorial Asylum a mere 8 months later. He would die in the same Asylum 47 years later. 

******* 

The day had started as any other. Bucky and Steve had adopted twins when they had been married for two years, and the now five-year-olds were at with their Auntie Nat, Uncle Clint, and Aunt Laur Laur. They’d spent the weekend with the trio so that Bucky and Steve could have some much-needed alone time together. On their way out to the farm a semi had ran a red light, t-boning them. Steve had been killed on impact, as it had hit his side of the car. Bucky had sustained serious head trauma, and been knocked immediately unconscious. He remained in a coma for three weeks, missing Steve’s funeral altogether. The doctors were about to pull the plug when miraculously, he woke up and started improving. In a matter of months, he seemed completely normal, besides constantly asking when Steve was going to come see him. The doctors told him constantly that Steve was dead, but it always seemed to go right over his head. 

**** 

Four months after the accident, Bucky was finally cleared to go home with his children. At first, everything seemed normal. It was hard for all three of them of course, the missing person in their quartet a constant painful absence. But for some reason, Bucky had it in his head that Steve was at the hospital, still recovering. He never mentioned it to the others, imaging he had been to see Steve, imaging entire conversations .Thomas and Jenny never really new to speak to an adult about the conversations their Daddy had with himself, assuming it was normal. As young as they were, they had no basis for comparison. All they knew was that their Daddy was home, and their Papa wasn’t ever coming home, no matter what their Daddy told them. 

It got increasingly worse. At first, he would have a conversation, maybe two with himself a day, and he was easily shaken out of them by Jenny or Thomas. Then it escalated to five or six times, full conversations that he would have, complete with hand gestures and teasing. By seven months after the accidents, he acted like Steve was home again, talking, laughing, teasing, moving. It was odd enough even Jenny and Thomas knew something was up. But it didn’t really come to a head until he invited all of his (used to be their) friends over for a big cookout. Even the twins had gotten excited, hoping that it was a turning point for their Daddy. They loved him, and they were scared for him. They knew something wasn’t right. 

Bucky greeted all of his friends, darting between the kitchen, the grill and the door. Once Clint and Sam arrived, they helped man the kitchen, leaving Bucky free to mingle a little bit more. He talked and laughed, not noticing the odd glances he was getting. Everyone knew that he had been head over heels for Steve. They hadn’t expected him to be this okay. 

Finally, he asked someone to go get Steve from upstairs. It earned him some funny looks, and Nat said, “What are you talking about, James? Steve is dead.” 

“What are you talking about? He’s upstairs taking a nap?” Bucky missed the significant looks that Nat and the others shared, worried now. 

“James, Steve has been dead for seven months. He died in the accident.” 

“No, he’s not. He’s upstairs asleep. Go get him, you’ll see.” 

By now, the kids were watching, scared and not understanding what’s going on. Natasha and Bucky continued arguing, ending with Bucky storming upstairs, Natasha following him. Bucky gestured at their bed, where to him, it appeared Steve had slept through the argument. 

“See, he’s right there.” 

“James, your bed is empty. There’s nothing there. You need to snap out of whatever is going on with you. Steve is dead. He’s been dead for months. You’re seeing things!” 

“No, I’m not. I’m not crazy Nat. I swear to god, Steve is asleep right there.” 

“I’m leaving here James. I’m taking Jenny and Thomas with me. Clint and Sam are going to take you to a doctor. You’re not okay.” 

“I’m fine!” 

Natasha ignored his protests, leaving with his children. Less than two weeks later, he was admitted for Trauma induced schizophrenia. The doctors were sure it was a combination of loving his husband so much and the brain damage he had sustained. He was limited to weekend visits with his children and friends, and would never be allowed to leave the facility until he died. 

******* 

Epilogue 

“Well, Stevie, I guess we’re at the end of the line.” Bucky murmured to an empty room. He was confined to bed rest now, his body giving out as his old injuries ached. 

He saw Steve sitting at the end of his bed with a smile. “Buck, I got off the line years ago. It’s just you joining me now.” 

Bucky just smiled. “You’ve been with me the whole time. I’m ready to come home.”


End file.
